


practice makes perfect

by yunh0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Degradation, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, at some point, bottom jisung, minho is jisungs bff, skater au, skater wise, stray kids - Freeform, tutor hyunjin??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: jisung finds someone to help him on his (hopefully successful) skateboarding adventure**lowercase intended**





	practice makes perfect

jisung was currently laying awake in the pitch black darkness of 2am with excitement of going to the skatepark for the first time since he got his board yesterday. he didn’t know exactly how to skate well or do tricks but his mother couldn’t talk him out of doing it. she also couldn’t talk him into getting knee pads, elbow pads, or a helmet because they were ‘for little kids’. jisung is almost 19 so he thinks it’s an advantage. jisung knows he’ll probably learn his lesson but for now, that time hasn’t come yet. many hours pass of jisung randomly picking up his phone, playing games, putting it back, trying to go to sleep and then repeating. he let out a groan as he looked at the time on the bright phone screen which read ‘6:36’. he knew the skatepark opened at about 10 so he tried to think of things to distract him for 3 and a half hours. a thought popped in his head, practice in the driveway. 

 

he hurriedly got his clothes on and grabbed his board, and ran out of the glass door, probably waking up his whole family in the process. he jumps off the front porch and walks on the driveway, setting his board down in front of his shoes. he sets his left foot on the board and tries to push off with his right. to no avail his balance isn’t perfected yet. he tried to move his arms on his side to help his balance and it worked for about 10 seconds before he fell down, thankfully catching his fall with his hands. he looked at his slightly scratched up hands and sighed. he repeated the same process, but he got to the end of the driveway without falling which made him ball his hand into a fist and say “got it!” to himself. after a few more tries, successful and not, he decided it was time to take a break, for he was doing this for at least and hour and a half and the sun was already rising in the middle of the time he was practicing. he grabbed his board and walked back inside to be met with his mother and father sat at their dinner table eating eggs and sausage without him. 

 

he pouted as he spoke: “none for me?” he said as he opened his arms out in question. his mother laughed. “there’s a little bit left. how is it going?” she said, looking at jisung’s skateboard beside his hip. “it’s ok. i kinda..” he stopped mid-sentence as he showed her his scraped up palms. “oh, honey. get some of those big bandaids and some of that..” she looked over at her husband for help. “the triple antibiotic?” he asked. she snapped her finger multiple times, looking at jisung. “yes, yes. get those things, sweetheart. they’ll feel better after a few days.” she smiles assuringly. jisung nodded as he went over to the counter and got two huge bandaids and the medicine they told him about. he got some of the paste on his finger and spread it around his wounds, wincing slightly at the sting. he wiped his finger on his shirt and opened the bandaids, putting them on his palms. he rubbed on them, making sure they were nice and on his hands good. he nodded to himself and decided just to not eat as the food was already cold and he was too lazy to heat it back up. he walked out of the room without saying anything until he got back to his room. 

 

“are you gonna be ready to go to the skatepark soon?” his dad called out to him as jisung walked down the hallway. “yes!” jisung yelled back. he walked in his room, closing the door behind him. he plopped down face first on his soft bed, worn out. he checked the time on his phone, the screen saying ‘9:24’ he sighed as he opened a text message from minho. ‘what are you doing today? i’m rlly bored dude and i haven’t seen u in 4ever :(‘ jisung smiled at the text before quickly moving his fingers to reply. ‘i’m going to the skatepark today at 10 if u wanna come’ sent. he was shocked when he already saw the latter typing, for he never answers this quick and it’s only.. jisung looks up at the time.. 9:28! he felt his phone vibrate, looking at the reply. ‘bruhh that’s so boring. and i don’t even have a fucking skateboard!! do something with me plsssss i’m so bored and no one else wants to hang out’ jisung rolled his eyes. he lazily wrote a reply. ‘just come with me. you can hang out on the side lol but after we do that we can go get something to eat!’ sent. he pursed his lips into a line as he saw minho typing. the familiar vibration. ‘fine. only if you take me to wendy’s’ jisung laughed. ‘i will dumbass’ sent. 

 

he threw his phone lightly on the other side of the bed, getting up and looking in the mirror making sure he looked suitable for the public view. he grabbed his phone and his board and stood in place for a second to think of he forgot anything. he decided he has everything, at least to his memory. he opened his door and walked back into the kitchen to see his parents sitting on the couch in the living room watching some movie that didn’t interest him. “guys.” jisung called out to get their attention. they both looked back to see jisung standing there waiting to go. “okay.. okay. come on, bud” his father groaned as he got up from his once comfortable position. “oh yeah! can we pick up minho? i invited him cause he seemed lonely.” jisung pouted. “of course.” his dad answered. they both walked out of the door, waving at his mother. “see you soon!” jisung said as he closed the glass door behind him. 

 

he opened the car door and plopped down in the soft seats, reaching over his shoulder to put his board in the backseat. “leave room for minho.” his father said looking at his board then cranking the car. “i am.” he retorted, setting the skateboard upwards, leaving a seat for the said boy. he turned back around and buckled his seatbelt as his dad did the same. they drove out of the driveway and made their way towards minho’s house. “why can’t you drive yourself here?” his dad said, breaking the silence. “i- i don’t know really. lazy?” jisung said in thought. “i’m not taking you anymore after this. you’re perfectly capable of driving.” his dad said talking his eyes off the road momentarily to look at jisung. he nodded and trailed his eyes to look out the window. they finally pulled up to minhos house and honked the car horn twice to get his attention. after a few seconds the said boy walked out with a smile on his face and a wave to jisung in which he waved back happily. minho opened the door and sat down with a happy tone. “hi guys!” he said. “what’s been going on, minho?” jisung’s dad asked. “nothing much. it’s been pretty boring without jisung.” he answered, pushing jisung’s shoulder which made both of the boys laugh. “well you should ask to hang out more often.” jisung told him. “maybe if you asked, i would!” minho giggled. after a while of the two boys catching up, they arrived at the skatepark. it was pretty early, 10:16 jisung’s phone read, so not a lot of people were there, just a handful. the boys got out of the car waving at jisung’s dad as he drove away. 

 

“these people look so cool.” minho whispered to jisung. he nodded. “so intimidating.” minho continued. “we’re cooler though.” jisung winked and shoved minho’s shoulder lightly. minho chuckled into his hand. jisung motioned for him to follow him. they walked over to a drop in that many people weren’t crowding unlike the ramps. “dude, if you break something, i can’t do shit.” minho warned. jisung laughed. “i’m a pro, man” jisung laughed but made a fake worried face. minho giggled as he hit jisung playfully. “i’m serious! please don’t hurt yourself. i may hate you a lot but i care about you, dude.” minho said. “i got it.” jisung told him. minho nodded cautiously as jisung lined up his board correctly. he looked back at minho with a real worried look this time but quickly looked back. he set his left foot on the board and brought his shaking right leg on with it and dropped down. he tried his best to keep his balance but failed miserably. his board slipped from under him but thank god he remembered to not hit his head so he brought his head up off the ground before it could make any negative contact. minho audibly gasped and jumped down to where jisung was laying. “please say you’re not hurt.” he said lightly putting his hands on the brunette’s stomach. “i’m ok, just.. glad i didn’t hit my head.” he said with a bright smile. “me too. i would’ve cried if you had hurt something honestly.” jisung laughed at the latters statement and decided it was time for him to get up. he groaned as he brought himself up to his feet, holding minho’s stretched out arm for support. he brushed off his knees and let out a quick sigh as he got composed himself. “you wanna try?” jisung giggled. minho looked around. “i know you’re not talking to me.” minho said seriously. jisung chuckled. he looked over minho’s shoulder to see a tall raven haired boy walking towards them. jisung assumed he wasn’t actually walking towards them for a reason regarding them but he was wrong.

 

“i saw you fall down there. are you alright?” the boy asked. minho jumped at the random voice. “no, yeah! i’m good. just a few scratches.” jisung laughed softly. “well i can help you learn some tricks if you want sometime. oh yeah! name’s hyunjin.” hyunjin said as he stuck out his hand to shake. “jisung. and this is my friend minho.” jisung said, shaking hyunjin’s hand while looking at minho. minho smiled at the boy and shook his hand as well. “but yeah, i would like that a lot. um.. here’s my number so we can stay in touch.” jisung said nervously as he pulled up his notes app, writing his phone number down and showing it to hyunjin. the tall boy pulled out his phone and put his number in his contacts. “yeah! so i’ll just text you and see when it’s ok to meet!” hyunjin said, smiling and jisung swore he melted right then and there. the way his eyes almost closed and his pretty teeth and- “yeah?” hyunjin interrupted his thoughts. “yes, yes. sorry. that sounds good.” jisung said, his face already turning bright red. minho looked at jisung, trying not to laugh at the embarrassed boy. hyunjin smiled last time before he waved to the boys and walked back to his cool looking friends. 

 

“he looks cool. take advantage of that.” minho said, never averting his gaze from hyunjin. “how?” jisung asked, looking at him. “make sure you two get close and everyone will invite us to stuff dude!” minho said. “do you see how many friends he has? he definitely wouldn’t choose me. that’s enough don’t you think?” jisung said. “dude. do you see how he looked at you? not saying he or you are gay but.. come on. that’s love.” minho teased. “minho, shut up!” jisung pushed the said boy. minho giggled as jisung pouted. 

 

“the wendy’s isn’t that far from here and i have a bit of money. you wanna go?” jisung asked. minho nodded. “are you sure you have enough?” he asked. jisung reaches in his pocket and pulls $34 out. minho’s eyes widened sightly. “yes.” jisung finally said. the boys started walking towards the fast food restaurant which was at least a mile away. plus they needed the exercise. staying in your house 24/7 does you no good. jisung thought it wouldn’t be fair if he rode his board the whole way while minho walked so he just carried it the whole way. 

 

after they arrived jisung hesitated bringing the board in, but took the risk anyway. they went up to the counter and ordered what they want. the woman taking their order looked at jisung’s skateboard and his heart dropped. he chanted ‘don’t make me put it outside’ to himself multiple times in fear of it getting stolen but she eventually didn’t say anything and jisung let out a sigh of relief. “your order will be called out soon.” she said with a bright smile. the boys nodded and walked to a random two-seater table. “dude i thought she was gonna say something about the board.” jisung leaned in to whisper to minho. “me too. she looked at it like; man y’all gotta get that shit outside.” jisung laughed harder than he should’ve which made minho do the same. jisung luckily heard their order number through their laughter and got up to get the food. jisung came back with their lunch and set it down on the table. minho clapped his hands quietly as he opened his nuggets. jisung opened his food as well and they both wasted no time eating all of it. “thank you, sungie. i’ll pay you back... someday.” minho laughed. jisung shook his head. “it’s okay. it was only..” he looked at the receipt. “$25. no biggie.” jisung said with a soft smile. minho nodded as he shook the crumbs off his fingers and got up to throw his remaining food in the trash along with jisung. they walked out and jisung pulled his phone out to call his dad. “hey. can you come pick us up at wendy’s?” a pause. “yeah. okay, thanks.” jisung said before hanging up the call. “he’ll be here in like 5 minutes he said.” jisung stated. 

 

after the awaited 5 minutes, jisung’s father arrives beside where they’re standing patiently. they both hop in the car and jisung puts his skateboard between his legs due to being too lazy to put it in the back. they made their way back to minho’s house to drop him off. they got there in a few minutes and jisung listened as minho opened his door. “bye guys! i had fun, sung! thank you for taking me and buying me food!” minho yelled out as he walked to his door. “no problem! text me sometime!” jisung yelled back which earned a thumbs up from the latter. “you guys have fun?” jisung’s dad asked as he drove off. “yeah! i fell down but i’m okay. and a boy named hyunjin said he’d help me do some tricks!” jisung said, smiling. “that’s really good. i don’t want you to hurt yourself, okay?” he said. “i won’t, dad.” jisung told him. 

 

they arrived at their house and got out of the car. jisung walked in the door to see his mom watching another movie; seemed boring. jisung waved at her when she finally averted her gaze from the TV to look at him. “how was it, baby?” she asked, now fully turned around. “it was good, fell down. i’m okay though.” jisung answered. “some boy told him he’d teach him some tricks too.” his father said. his mother looked at him surprised. “that sounds fun, sungie!” she said in which jisung nodded with a smile. “remember, driving yourself from now on.” his dad said, shoving his shoulder softly. he nodded as he went to his room, closing the door behind him. 

 

he set his board down in the corner and took his shoes off. he changed into a random t-shirt and boxers and sat down on his bed with his phone. he opened instagram and saw a suggested account. hyunj1n: in your contacts. jisung furrowed his brows. hyunjin didn’t give him his number. he looked at his texts messages and saw a text from a random number. it read: ‘hey! it’s hyunjin’ jisung stuck his tongue out slightly as he replied. ‘ah hi! :•)’ sent. he cringed as he used the clown face but it was too late now. he went back to instagram to check his page. if jisung thought hyunjin was pretty in real life, he’s even prettier in his pictures. he didn’t think hyunjin was uglier in real life but he sure was pretty in his pictures. he clicked on a random one with the caption ‘sweet 19’ jisung assumed it was a sweet 16 joke. jisung’s eyes widened. the picture has 5,000 likes. jisung usually got 100 likes max. how popular is this kid? he was standing at the same skatepark with his board and he was wearing purple and white camouflage pants, black high top vans, and a pink floyd t-shirt. jisung loved his style already. he looked at other pictures and stumbled upon a shirtless mirror picture. his heart dropped for an unknown reason. he clicked on it and to his surprise he had nice abs. he would’ve never thought. jisung tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach as he got off the picture. he then saw a selfie and he couldn’t help but stare in awe. he had glistening lip gloss on, a gold choker, his hair slightly wet and messy, no shirt from what he could see in the picture, and his eyes lined with dark eyeshadow. jisung was at a loss for words. why would he of all people want to help him skate? he’s so beautiful and jisung felt unworthy of his presence. he decided that he had done enough stalking and just follow him. he quickly got off instagram after that, afraid of what could happen next. another text message. ‘wanna start tmr?’ hyunjin texted. jisung sighed in nervousness. ‘yeah that’ll be great! what time?’ sent. he already saw hyunjin typing. ‘mm 11:00?’ he said. ‘perfect. see u then!” jisung texted back. he looked at the time. ‘12:23’ 

 

he thought it would be a good idea to wear a nice outfit and look nice for tomorrow so he walked over to his closet. he pulled out some ripped black skinny jeans, a black denim jacket, combat boots, and a random black t-shirt. he walked over to his desk and picked out some grey contacts. he bought them for special events and he guessed he could consider this being one. he set the clothes on the back of his chair at his desk and smiled at his choice of clothing. he walked back to his bed and laid down on his back staring at the ceiling in thought. he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of hyunjin. he didn’t want to fall in front him but he knows it’s gonna happen whether he likes it or not. he rolled his eyes at himself and pulled up the blanket at the end of his bed over his shoulders and drifted to sleep.

 

jisung woke up and looked at his phone. ‘5:46’ he widened his eyes. ‘PM’ he sighed in relief and stretched and groaned. he laid back down for a second but soon got up to see if anyone had fixed any food. he walked in the kitchen to see a box of pizza. he smiled and took two pieces on a paper plate and went back to his room. he set the plate down on his bed and grabbed his phone. 1 new text message. from hyunjin. ‘thanks for following me on instagram lol ur cuter than i thought. well not that ur ugly but like um ur cute in ur pictures too! haha’ jisung internally gasped. hyunjin? thinking he’s cute? he thought it was a dream. he didn’t know what to say so he just went with ‘thank u lol’ and left it at that. he opened his music app and shuffled a random twice album of many that he’s bought. he softly sang along to cheer up also doing the dance at points. 

 

he decided after an hour of eating pizza and getting distracted by his phone that it was time to shower and go to bed even though it’s 7:30 on a weekend. he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to his preferred temperature. after it turned just right, jisung stripped and got in the scolding shower. he shook his head like a wet dog under the water stream getting his hair soaked. he grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over his body, making sure he didn’t miss any spots. he washed off the bubbles and grabbed some shampoo, squirting it into the available places on his hand due to the bandaid in the way. he scrubbed it all into his long dark brown hair, avoiding it getting in his eyes. he got back under the water completely and washed it all out, being sure he got all the shampoo out. he turned off the water and stepped out on the soft mat. he grabbed a towel and dried his hair and body in a quickly matter despite there being no rush. he put on the clean clothes he brought with him and looked at himself in the mirror. he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and squirted it on the brush. he brushed all the crevices of this teeth for a while until he rinsed his mouth and flossed. he walked back into his room with his dirty clothes and set them in the basket his mom gave him. he plopped down on his bed and checked the time. ‘8:52’ he set it back down and got under his covers. he sighed one last sigh before drifting to sleep. 

 

—

 

jisung woke up confused as he noticed he was hard. he didn’t know what he dreamed about though. he tried to think as hard as he could. he let his mouth fall open at a thought. hyunjin. jisung covered his face with his hands in frustration. jisung knew it was wrong and he tried to shake it out of his head. but he couldn’t just leave his house while hard. he checked his phone. ‘9:34’ he sighed. he reached his hand underneath his covers and palmed himself. he looked over at his door to see if it was locked. it wasn’t. he groaned and got up to lock it. he got back in bed to continue. he pulled his boxers down to his ankles and began pumping slowly. he moaned quietly as the thoughts of hyunjin came back to him. he went faster as soft “hyung”s fell through his lips. he imagined hyunjin doing this for him, praising him and kissing his neck, leaving bruises. he felt the knot in his tummy get tighter as he knew he was close. he whimpered as he stopped his hand and he came on his stomach. he breathed heavily as he laid there in thought. did he just cum to the thought of hyunjin? he shook his head, he refused to believe it. he sighed and got up to clean himself up. he walked in the bathroom and wet a washcloth and rubbed off the cum. 

 

he thought it would be good time to start getting ready because it was almost time. he sat down at his desk and grabbed the grey contacts, putting them in his eyes with a bit of struggle, for he doesn’t do this often. he blinked and a few tears fell down but he wiped them off quickly. afterwards. he got up and put the clothes he set on his chair on. he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded and smiled to himself. he thought he looked good, which brightened his mood. he grabbed his phone, checking the time. ‘10:43’ he grabbed his board and hurried out of the door, grabbing his dads car keys. also not even seeing if there’s breakfast or saying bye to his parents. he hopped in and put his board in the front seat and cranking the car. he drove off and made his way to the skatepark. 

 

he finally arrived and he saw hyunjin sitting at a table by himself playing on his phone. he parked the car and got out. he walked over to the table he was at nervously. “hey, jisung!” hyunjin said with his bright smile. “hi!” jisung replied with a smile as well. “sit down.” he said motioning his hand in front of him. jisung did as he was told. “so, are you a beginner?” hyunjin asked. “very much so.” jisung laughed which made hyunjin do the same. “i can teach you an ollie.. maybe.” hyunjin said. jisung nodded. “you don’t have to pay me by the way. this is just a way for me to make friends and help people out.” he smiled softly. “that’s really nice.” jisung said. “yeah well it’s just something that’s fun for the both of us, you know?” hyunjin said. jisung nodded and smiled. “so.. wanna get started? i know there are a lot of people here but that’s not a reason to be nervous, okay?” hyunjin reassured. “i’ll try.” jisung laughed. “okay. it’s easier to watch me rather than me explain it. so just.. pay attention.” hyunjin said. jisung watched as he did an ollie successfully, making it look easy. jisung cocked his head as he grabbed his board and positioned it the same way hyunjin did. he mimicked the actions as best as he could but it only resulted in him almost falling down. “that’s okay. if you keep doing it, you’ll get it. i promise.” jisung nodded as he tried again. couldn’t do it. again, tried it, couldn’t do it. and the process repeats. jisung whined like a little kid who couldn’t get a toy they wanted. “it’s hard.” he said. “i know, i know. but just keep practicing, okay?” hyunjin replied. jisung nodded despite being frustrated beyond words. hyunjin placed his hand on jisung a shoulder which made him flinch. “i promise you’ll get it. i can tell you’re frustrated but if you really wanna get into skating, things like this will always happen. so you just get used to it, you know? it happens to me every time i learn a new trick. so trust me, it’s okay.” he said. “i understand. i’ll keep trying at my house too.” jisung replied with a smile. hyunjin smiled back but something was off. his eyes were.. darker. jisung didn’t say anything, of course but he could tell he was up to something. 

 

“come with me, sungie.” hyunjin said. jisung furrowed his brows at the nickname. how did he know that nickname? he did as the latter said though. they walked to the back of the skatepark where no one was at. hyunjin lead him to a huge ramp, it wasn’t the biggest one where everyone went to but it was close in size, plus it was broken so he assumed that’s why no one was over here. they went under the ramp through a random opening. there was graffiti underneath so he knew people come under here to smoke and probably fuck. “so. what’s up? why are we in here?” jisung asked. hyunjin smirked. “you’re so pretty, jisung. couldn’t take my eyes off you.” hyunjin said as he pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. he put the cigarette through his lips and lit it. immediately sucking the air and blowing out, thankfully avoiding jisungs face. “you ever had sex before?” hyunjin asked, placing the cigarette between his lips again. “twice.” jisung answered quietly, which earned a nod and a hum from the latter. “straight?” he asked. “like, my sexuality or the times i’ve had sex?” jisung asked. “both.” he answered. “i don’t know and yes.” jisung said, embarrassed. “you don’t know... i see.” hyunjin said. “what about you?” jisung asked. “mm, bi.” he answered. jisung nodded. hyunjin burnt the cigarette out on the ramp wall behind him and hummed. he got closer to jisung and cupped his face in his hands. 

 

“hyunjin i-“ “no words, baby. relax.” hyunjin cooed. jisung didn’t know what the fuck was happening and started to panic a bit. before he could think another thought, hyunjin had pressed his lips against the brunettes. jisung felt mortified as he felt his cock twitch under his jeans. he kissed the latter back, feeling the taste of cigarettes. he absolutely hated it but he’ll take what he gets. hyunjin removed one hand from jisungs face to palm the said boy. jisung groaned into hyunjin’s mouth as he thrusted into his hand desperately. hyunjin slipped his tongue into jisungs mouth which made him moan and kiss him back the same way. jisung rutted against hyunjin’s hand some more which made him grow painfully hard. “so so pretty.” hyunjin said as he pulled away from jisungs lips, still palming him. jisung couldn’t do anything except moan and buck his hips into the black haired boys hand. “what’s your color, baby?” hyunjin asked. jisung groaned. “green. it’s green- fuck” he answered to the best of his ability. hyunjin stopped moving his hand and pulled it away completely causing jisung to whine. “strip.” hyunjin said as he undressed as well. after they were both naked hyunjin motioned for jisung to get on all fours. jisung placed his clothes under his knees and elbows so the concrete underneath him wouldn’t hurt him. “don’t make a fucking noise, got it?” hyunjin said as he opened a small bottle of lube. jisung nodded. “it’s gonna hurt, okay. just relax.” hyunjin told him. he got down on his knees behind jisung and pushed his finger into the younger, earning a hiss and his back to arch upwards. jisung tried to relax and soon felt pleasure over pain. then another finger. jisung whined which cause hyunjin to dig his fingers into his thigh. “do you want everyone to hear you moaning for me, baby? is that what you want? huh?” hyunjin said as he added a finger which made jisung gasp and moan. “okay, remember. relax.” he said as he lined his lubed cock with jisung’s hole. he pushed in slowly making jisung wince. when he was finally all the way in he felt jisung move as a sign to go. hyunjin pulled out and slammed back in, making the younger become close to tears. hyunjin grabbed jisung by his neck where his back was against his stomach. hyunjin put one hand over jisungs mouth and the other on his aching cock. jisung whimpered loudly into hyunjin’s hand. hyunjin quickened his pace to where he was pounding into jisung’s prostate every single fast thrust. jisung’s vision became blurry with tears as hyunjin plowed into him over and over hitting just the right spots plus pumping his leaking cock all at once. “so so good, baby. feel so good.” hyunjin purred in his ear. jisung groaned purely at his words and felt his stomach tightening with his climax close. “hyunj- fuck.. gonna- gonna cum. god” jisung moaned into his hand. he felt tears fall down his face as hyunjin never slowed down his speed. “what if minho walked in right now, whore. huh? you would like that, wouldn’t you? you want him to see you crying and being fucked so good by me? is that what you want?” hyunjin whispered in his ear. jisung nodded as he sobbed into hyunjin’s hand desperately. hyunjin never slowed down pumping his cock or hitting the right bundle of nerves which sent jisung over the edge. jisung trembled as he moaned louder than he ever should’ve, cumming on hyunjin’s hand and on the concrete. hyunjin moved his hand from the brunettes mouth and put his hand on his throat instead, holding on not too tight. hyunjin sunk his long nails into jisungs hip as he went even faster causing jisung to grab hyunjin’s wrist and put it back over his mouth. jisung felt hyunjin’s thrusts stutter and he knew he was close. hyunjin whimpered into the crook of jisungs neck as he came inside his hole. jisung breathed heavily as he tried to come down from his high. hyunjin pulled out, seeing his cum leak out of jisungs hole and he shuddered at the sight. jisung felt weak and sat down on his knees, trying to recompose himself. “such a good boy.” hyunjin cooed as he helped jisung get his clothes back on. jisung was too lazy to put his shoes back on so he just carried them as hyunjin held his arm and walked out from under the ramp. jisung prayed no one could tell how wrecked he looked. 

 

“meet me again sometime.” hyunjin whispered in jisungs ear before he headed off. jisung nodded and grabbed his board and got in his car. he sat there for a second to think and rest. did he just get fucked by hyunjin? he didn’t want to believe it but at the same time he did. he smiled as he let his head fall against his car seat. he sighed one more time before driving back home.


End file.
